Project Hybrid
by Legendary Raven
Summary: Miko Nakadai is taken by Homeworld to become a subject of Project Hybrid, to make a hybrid of gem and human unlike Steven Universe. But what happens when the end result is something no one thought possible?
1. Prologue: Let the Records Stand

**Prologue**

The events you are about to read is the true account of a extraordinary human. She was the first of her kind, a human mind infused into a new gem. She was a first newly created Diamond in Era 2, and she changed the course of our history. She was the first and last subject in Project Hybrid and proved be a success and failure all at the same time. But you'll understand once you have read through this story.

This is the story of the rise of something no one expected and no one saw coming.

Her name was Miko Nakadai.

Than it was Subject-1.

She was reborn as Black Diamond.

And she is the beginning of the end of Era 2.


	2. Chapter 1 Taken

**Chapter 1 Taken**

 _Miko's POV_

I don't know how it happened. Well, that's not true I know how it happened, it's just shocking to say the least. Not just a couple of minutes ago I was taken by, someone. Who? I don't know, one minute I am walking to Base after no one came to pick me up and the next this alien ship comes at me using some sort of tractor beam brings me up to the ship and puts me in this cell.

Or is it just a box, with no windows or doors…

Eh, it's all the same anyways.

All the same I am trapped here with no way out, whoever they are they aren't Cybertronians as everything is different and human sized. Good god I am bored.

"Hey! Let me outta here already! I am tired of waiting!" I screamed into the empty room with no response.

Typical.

"Well this is just dandy, well I can't wait for something anything to happen. Wonder how long I gotta wait."

 _Unknown Amount of Time Later….._

I was half asleep when something finally happened. A unseen door just appeared and a figure entered the room, it was strange. It or she had yellow skin, cream short cropped hair and a brown skin tight suit with a yellow diamond on the chest. Strange enough was two large gems on either side of her head.

"Who are you?!" I quickly sat up, demanding of the stranger answers.

Saying nothing, the stranger approached and before I could react became a white mass before pulling me in and reforming around me trapping me in her torso!

"Aw gross! Let me go!" I struggled, unfruitful of release.

The stranger walked out of the room and headed down a white plain room before another door seemly out of nowhere appeared and she walked through it to a room with a table that had restraints and some other figures in the shadows lined up, waiting. She moved very close to the table before repeating the process before and I landing on the table before somehow the restraints fastened around my arms and legs in a spread out fashion.

The stranger moved away before one of the other figures stepped forward, she was green skinned being with light green hair in a triangle form. She wore a darker green suit with a yellow diamond as well, but her hands were floating fingers instead of a regular hand, a green gem lay on her chest.

"Good work Topaz, the Diamonds will be pleased." The Stranger, Topaz, nodded before walking out.

I turned to the green stranger, "Who or what are you?"

She smiled, "Talkative human aren't you? All you need to know is that I am Peridot and you have no right to talk to me unless asked too, got it?" She leaned in dangerously close, I nodded before she returned upright mumbling 'good'.

She snapped her fingers, "Pearls, dress her properly now."

With that the rest of the figures on the right side came out, they were mostly the same person but with subtle differences, but all had a yellow diamond symbol too. Soon enough my clothing, all of it, was ripped away. I was mortified as Peridot did a quick examination, taking notes before ordering the Pearls to clothe me completely. It was a simple white skin tight suit with three diamonds intersecting with the colors of white, blue and yellow in it.

After all was said and done, the table I lay on was wheeled away as a bubble formed over the top of it encasing me completely. I was rolled through different corridors, all looked the same before we came to a noticeably large door and entered a very big room that was completely blacked out but for the light coming from the floor.

I was wheeled to a stop before my table moved up so that I was almost vertical to face beings as big as the Cybertronians. Two sat on large blue and yellow thrones with two very different Pearls on each side, both themed after their giant. One had white hair with flowing dress of dark blue and a blue diamond in her chest. The other was yellow, with military like clothing and sharp hair that went forward and a yellow diamond in her chest as well. Both maybe as tall if not taller than Megatron, yeesh.

"This is the first test subject of Project Hybrid, and I have a good feeling about this one just by looking at her physically being, My Diamond." Peridot said, her arms crossed with a diamond.

"What is your name human?" what I assume is Blue Diamond, I am picking up a theme, asked.

Unintimidated I spoke, "My name is Miko Nakadai." Peridot makes a quick note.

"Not anymore, from now on you will be Subject-1 of Project Hybrid." Yellow Diamond sneered, her Pearl had a smirk on her like she was high and mighty.

"What the heck is going on here!" I bellowed, my patience waning.

"We are Gems, sentient beings of Homeworld and we are superior to you Subject-1, so I suggest you behave." Yellow spat.

"Don't worry my Diamond, we will make sure _ **it's**_ up to speed on our rules and customs." Peridot smirked as I stared at her with hate, she just called me a _it._

"Good, make sure of it." Blue said, narrowing her eyes. With a final bow I was lowered back into a horizontal plane before being wheeled out of the Diamonds Room.

Well, my life just got a whole lot harder and interesting.

When I was wheeled back to the room from before, Peridot retrieved something and came back with what looked like a collar with a red light. I struggled but she snapped that collar onto my neck. It was tight and uncomfortable. I hated it.

"This, Subject-1, is a Controller Collar or CC for short. It will keep tabs on your vitals and let me know where you are all hours of the day, so no escape for you." She smirked happily before turning away and going to a advanced computer and beginning to type something up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, she turned her head with narrow eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak when spoken too?" She growled and that made me shut up. I sat there in silence, I began to think. I thought about home, the Autobots, are they worried about me? Are they even looking? Is Bulkhead okay? Will I ever see any of them again?

As my thoughts went rapid I couldn't help the silent tears fall in the silence of the room.

My new 'home'.

My Prison.

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2 Horrors

**_Chapter 2 Horrors_**

Miko's POV

I don't know how long I have been here, but if I had to guess maybe two days now. But over this time I have noticed something, I am not hungry, in fact I don't even feel anything a normal human would. Maybe it's the collar? Ah who cares, as long as I'm not dying from starvation or anything.

Currently I was in a empty room once more, for how long, again time is nothing here. But I noticed a couple of things in my loneliness, I felt different in the way of like I am to heavier, but I haven't gained any weight as well even though it's faint I can see a translucent bubble around my head.

I guess I really am on another world.

Never thought that this would be my first alien world experience, always thought that honor would go to Cybertron. That sucks, this sucks. I wanted to be with Bulkhead when we would go to Cybertron, I wanted his home to be the first alien world I stepped on. Just another thing they stole from me, that's what they like to do I guess. To steal, me from my family, my first alien world, and to steal me from Earth, my home.

The door to my room opened up and Peridot and a couple of other Gems I don't recognize come into the room. Peridot begins speaking.

"Subject-1, it has been decided that you will be doing a test today, these Gems are some of my colleges who are here to witness the test and make sure you don't try and escape. All right, let's begin." Peridot brought out a floating screen and began to type something.

"What is this test?" I asked, standing, the yellow colored schemed Gems went on guard.

Peridot looked up annoyed, "This is a simple test don't worry, now zip it."

I looked at her with hatred before she pressed a button on the screen and crippling pain seared into my whole body. I cried out and fell back to the floor writhing in pain, it felt like someone was stabbing my brain. Peridot looked on with a indifference that infuriated me.

"The Subject is prone to Psyche Blasts created by the Gems such as Tanzanites." She wrote down as I felt my rage overcoming the pain, slowly I started to stand. Peridot and even the other Gems were shocked as I came to my full height, my pained and angered expression hardening. I took a step towards her before I collapsed again, I grunted in pain and anger.

"Interesting, if Subject is agitated enough it seems to overcome pain to complete its goals." Peridot went back to her screen before the searing pain in my head ceased and I sighed in relief.

"That will be all for today, Subject-1. I suggest you rest, more tests and experiments later but for now just rest up." She then turned on her heel and she and the rest of them headed out of the room leaving me to my silence.

I awoke with a start, I didn't remember falling asleep and felt very drained. I tried to sit up only to realize I couldn't. I looked down to see I was strapped down to a white table, I looked around to see that I was in a lab of sorts. All the equipment was alien, and scary looking. The door on the wall opened up and Peridot alone with another different gem whose face was covered and her gem was on her chest but it was a rectangle.

Peridot stopped beside me while the other was on my left side, "Alright, Moonstone are we ready for the next experiment?"

"Yes, so we really are doing this, it seems messy." Her monotone voice sent a chill through me.

"Quite, we need to find how humans work, only way to is to look at what makes them tick." I stared in horror, they were going to dissect me! Like a animal!

"Do we have the pain dampeners?" Moonstone asked, Peridot retrieve a vile in a nasty looking needle. She passed it to Moonstone before Peridot nodded and took her leave, Moon turned to me and brought the needle close to my face.

"Hold still or else you might go blind." I was confused for a moment before she brought the needle down to my eye, It pierced into my pupil and searing hot pain radiated from my eye, I cried out in pain as tears welled up before she pulled the now empty needle out.

But the pain was temporary, soon a numbness came over me and then I felt it. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. My tears flowed freely as I had no control over them, I couldn't speak either. She picked up a knife and examined it before turning to me before bringing the knife down on my chest.

I didn't feel a thing but I watched as she slowly cut down my torso, than carefully she peeled my flesh back to expose my inner organs, she hummed with fascination. After that I couldn't really see what she was doing but I know she was poking and prodding, scanning and making notes as she went. She did this to my arms and legs too before moving on to my head.

I was sitting up for this part, my head affixed to a metal band to hold up my limp form. I knew she cut all my hair off, peeled back the thin skin and muscle and cracked my skull open like nothing, she scanned and poked and prodded my brain. I could feel it, though not painful.

The tears never stopped, even if I had control over it.

This was wrong, this was inhumane.

And I can't stop them.


	4. Chapter 3 New Form

_**Chapter 3 New Form**_

Miko's POV

It had been so long, maybe a week? A Month? A YEAR? I don't know, but it was a long time of them opening me up and closing me back up, tests that were painful, and just long lonely periods in my cell. It was too long, I needed to see the sky, the sun or a sun, I wanted to go home.

At this point had had gone numb to it, sure it was painful at points but I didn't resist it anymore. There were some points were I tried to escape but I'd just end up getting caught and tortured for my troubles. I had scars now from it, cuts, burns. But the worst was across my face, a deep claw like slash going diagonal and even blinding me in one eye. Not completely, but it was just colors now so I didn't focus on that eye.

I overheard Peridot not to long ago, saying soon they'd be ready to commence the main experiment. Whatever it is, I am going to hate it but I won't be able to stop it, no matter how hard I try. I sighed to myself, rubbing the top of shaved head, I felt the surgical scars from Moonstone and I only sighed.

I had no more in me to cry at this point.

The door opened and Peridot came in once more, I made no move nor said anything to her. She looked unfazed by it and commanded.

"Follow Me." I got up and with my head low I followed out. They knew I wasn't gonna try to escape, because they broke me and I know they have. My determination, my resolve is gone. I am simple a hollow shell.

We entered a new room, this one large with a great ship of blue made into the shape of hand floated there, with gems of all shapes, mostly blues, with some other colors going around. I stood amazed by the ship, it was like the size of the Nemesis or even bigger! Peridot continued on her way and stood on a platform, I stood behind her and the platform moved into the hand, phasing through the outer shell.

The rooms and halls were all blue tinted with pipes going everywhere, she kept pace in front of me heading with purpose to a deeper part of the ship to a large cargo hold I believe. It held a large machine with a drill bit on the end, standing on spider legs and a empty tube in the middle with a large crystal of red on top. Peridot scaled some stairs to reach the empty tube and opened a hatch on the side of it.

"In." She simple commanded, reluctantly I stepped in and she closed the hatch behind her. I watched as she descended from the platform and headed out the room. I was confused, what is this thing supposed to do? To say I was in there for a long time was the understatement of the year. I was so bored, nothing happened, but I could feel movement, must be the ship moving. But this was something that I knew was the calm before the storm.

A shaking is what woke me up this time, I was dazed before I focus my undamaged eye to see my surroundings changed. We stood on a planet I remember seeing from the pictures. It was Cybertron. I looked above to see the dead planet's moons in the vastness of space. I looked down to see Peridot along with others like her, as well as many others including the Diamonds themselves and Moonstone.

Peridot turned to the gathered gems, "As we all know, some time has passed and we all have been waiting for the main event. The true meaning behind Project Hybrid, to create a half gem half alien species breed. Since we know of a human and gem hybrid we will be doing something radically different. A three way hybrid of a gem, a human and a Cybertronian."

"Tell us Peridot, where is the Cybertronian?" Blue Diamond asked, her Pearl near her.

"Oh, since it is difficult to get a Cybertronian these days as they are all warriors that don't go down easily I took the liberty of gathering the genetic CNA from one of them back on Earth, which one I have no idea but it's place in the the drill bit to help the process." Peridot turned to a control panel with several other Peridot's manning it.

"Let us begin shall we, start the process." With that all of them began to pull levers and pushing buttons.

The gem began to glow on top and a blue glow came from below me, then a lightning bolt came down from the gem slamming into me and passing through me. I screamed in pain and agony as I felt myself liquify from the intensity, slowly I felt myself falling apart and soon the darkness took me.

 **No one's POV**

The poor human girl, broken and defeated, melted into a liquid form with a small light in the center of it. The Gems looked on in fascination, it had been the equivalent of 5 earth months since they had captured the human and it was finally coming all together. Peridot nodded to her fellow colleges and one pushed a button and the drill started digging into the metallic surface of Cybertron. The drill met some resistance but it punched through and the combined material from all three sources seeped in the planet.

For a moment nothing happened, this moment turned into a minute, than two before five minutes were reached and Peridot became restless along with the others.

"You," She pointed to a Spinel, "Scan the depths, is the gem forming?"

She took out a device and scanned the area around them, "It isn't, it's dormant there is nothing."

Peridot began to sweat, Yellow Diamond spoke, "That means it will never form, this has failed Peridot."

Peridot turned to her diamond, "It's alright we can always try-"

"NO!" Yellow shouted making everyone cringe, "This has failed, obviously, and now this Project is shutdown. For your insolence in even suggesting this you will be shattered for wasting our time!"

"WHAT?! No my Diamond! Please give me another chance!" She was dragged away by the Citrine Guards and soon a distant shattering noise could be heard, the Diamonds headed back to there ships and headed back to Homeworld, leaving the injector where it stood.

 **Some Time Later…..(? POV)**

I pushed and pushed before bursting out of my tomb, the let the air flow through me again. The cold winds whipped around me, I crawled out of the tomb I had been trapped in. The metallic surface was cold to the touch and as I stood I looked around me I could see a destroyed city in the distance.

I looked back to the shining metal beneath me to see my reflection.

I was a tall being, with grey skin and long black hair that reached just above my feet with a straight cut. My eyes were a deep red with one light pink due to the damage on my face, I wore a long black dress in a similar style of a black and white kimono that reached the ground and dragged a little.

And finally the most striking feature, the large black gem embed into my forehead that was diamond shaped.

I felt different thought, on the inside I could feel shifting gears and wires, I looked at my grey hand focusing on it before it shifted to reveal a blaster type weapon that when shot burst out a black bolt. I returned it to a hand before going over what I all had, it was amazing, I had the ability to shape shift into something without using my gem, which I have learned is a furious Japanese dragon or a human form.

There stupid experiment worked, I was reborn as I hybrid.

But what to call me? Oh that's it.

I am no longer Miko Nakadai or Subject-1 of the Hybrid Project.

I am Black Diamond.


End file.
